Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of construction of grid models of power systems, and in particular to a modeling system and a modeling method based on logical relation.
Description of Related Art
A grid model is a basis of all analysis, decision and management related to a power system. It is very important that the model exists and is complete, accurate and easy to establish. The conventional grid model definition method is a graph-model-database integration method, that is, a graph is drawn at first, and then a model is generated and written into a relational database. The graph is manually drawn, and topological description is realized by adopting a method based on physical nodes under the condition that each equipment object has one or more articulation points through drawing connection lines between the articulation points; and generally a station graph is used as a unit in the graph drawing range, and a connecting relation is established between stations through lines, so that the grid model of the whole system is generated. The method has advantages that when the grid scale is small, there are only a few external equipments and branches, but when the scale of the system is relatively large and connection is relatively complex, as the station graph is used as the unit, hundreds of and even more stations are involved in the station graph in the system model, so that the management and the maintenance become difficult, and errors are easily generated, in addition, a “point-to-point connection” mode based on physical nodes has too many operation steps and may easily cause model description errors due to artificial operational errors, moreover, the boundary cut in the modeling mode that the station graph is used as the unit in the presence of much external equipment and many branches becomes complex, and the factors cause difficult definition of the grid model and seriously affect support and reliability of application analysis and decision making of the power system.